Vestals
Vestals (Japanese version ) are a humanoid alien race that are almost identical to humans. Information Life Vestals look similarly to humans, with the difference of emotionless eyes. There are also differences in athletic ability and hair color. Vestals breathe air like we do, so this suggests Vestal as a parallel Earth or at least a planet with similar properties. Demographics The cities built by the Vestals apparently consist of large, technologically advanced skyscraper like architecture vaguely comparable to the Space Needle in Seattle, Washington, however there are notable buildings more like small houses such as Baron's House. However, not all of these cities as well kept such as Volt's home town. These cities also have large amounts of vegetation in the cities. Although this vegetation is clearly controlled it is comparably more than found within earth's cities, suggesting that the Vestal inhabitants are environmentally friendly. Despite this the planet has an overpopulation problem, much like Earth but on a more full-scale degree, this may be explained by the large amount of breeding seen in families such as Baron's. Therefore cities are now being built underwater and in the skies even in space and on other planets such as New Vestroia to alleviate the over-population. Government Vestal has had a former monarchy style government ruled by a royal family consisting of King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron. The royal family is served by the Vexos, consisting of the six best brawlers on Vestal one per each Attribute. However, the royal family and Vexos were forced to flee Vestal after their lies about the Bakugan being insentient were revealed and then the royal family fell apart along with the Vexos. The current state of their government is unknown. Technology Some of the Vestal's most impressive feats are the technological feats, with Professor Clay, Mira's father, being one of the most prominent inventors in Vestal, accomplishing creating large machines in a short amount of time. They have mastered space and dimensional travel. Vestal Inventions include: *Gauntlet *Shock Baton *Electro Whip *The Bee Colony Cities: *Alpha City *Beta City *Gamma City *Mother Palace Although Vestal technology is more advanced than human technology, the Vestals don't have amusement parks, yoga, juice in boxes, pajamas, aprons, or bathtubs. Other Although most aren't evil initially, they do not know the powers of Bakugan and believe them to just be toys. This all changed after the Vestal half of the Resistance went on television and spoke of all of the lies the royal family was telling. It appears that the majority of Vestals are a peaceful race, believing the broadcast and forcing the royal family off Vestal but not taking action when they noticed the Vexos' return. Notable Vestals * Mira Clay * Baron Leltoy * Ace Grit * Spectra Phantom (Keith Clay) * Gus Grav * Professor Clay * King Zenoheld * Prince Hydron * Mylene Pharaoh * Shadow Prove * Lync Volan * Volt Luster Other Vestals * Maron Leltoy * Baron's family * Annie of the Dark Angels * Vanessa of the Dark Angels Category:Poor Articles Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vestals Category:Vexos